Użytkownik:Vordak
Vordahk Charakter Impulsywny, sprytny i brutalny. Rządzi Klanem Arthakha. Jest przebiegły, szybki i głupio się śmieie... Moce Moc cienia. Swoimi dwoma ostrzami wytwarza Ogromne Kule Krytykalnej Energii lub ciąg Kuli Krytykalnej Energii. Maska Posiada Kanohi Mangara - Maskę Amnezji. Wytwarza światło które może całkiem skasować pamięć. Podwładni Potężny Nexir, Infernox i Kathedoh(czyt. katedron). Wszyscy trzej pochodzą z Reign of Vordahk. Wiek 64 Tryliona lat! Ale jest w całkiem niezłej formie :) Płeć Mężczyzna! Pochodzenie Vordahk kojarzy się ze Vorakiem - Czarnym Rahkshi. Vorahk po transformacji stał się Vordahkiem. Zdjęcie wkrótce. Ulubiony widok Błaganie Teridaxa o życie i widok krwi Mata Nui'ego!!! Pojawienie Tutaj, w moim FF w rozdziale 3. Cytaty "Wybacz Whenua, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło! Ach tak... ZAMIENIAM SIĘ W POTWORA!!!" - Matau "Rozumiem! Więc przyszliśmy tutaj, tylko po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, ŻE NIE MUSIELIŚMY TU PRZYCHODZIĆ!!!: - Matau Strona Moja stronka o Swords and Sandals Jaką masz wiedzę z Bionicle? Moja Wikia o SS. Historia Glatorian (FF) Reżyseria i Scenariusz: Vordak Jak wam się podobają moje FF?: Cool!!! Kiedy następne? Super!!!!! Czad Niezłe Może być Mogłeś się bardziej postarać Nuuuudaa!!! Beznadzieja! Rozdział 1, Meteoryt Występują: *Stronius W pewnej galaktyce, znajdował się pusty świat, pozbawiony życia. Za to nie brakowało skał, piasku i dwutlenku węgla. Niedaleko tego świata znajdował się ogromny meteoryt. Meteoryt trafił w ten świat, a dokładniej w Bara Magna. Parę innych meteorytów też trafiło w Bara Magna. Po niecałej godzinie, zaczęły mienić się kolorami i eksplodowały. Okazało się, ze w meteorytach znajdowało się pięć hełmów i jedna maska. Hełmy transformowały się w postacie, natomist maska stawała się skałą. Nastąpiła burza piaskowa. Burza przykryła maskę piskiem. Jedna z postaci była czarna, miała dużą i ciężką maczugę. Postać zaczęła chodzić po Bara Magna i spotkała inne postacie... Rozdział 1, Legendy Występują: *Stronius *Gelu *Ackar *Vastus *Kiina *Kim jestście?! - krzyknął Stronius. *A kim ty jesteś? - zapytał Gelu. *Eee... sam nie wiem. - odpowiedział Stronius. *Co się stało? - zastanawiał się Ackar. *Najwidoczniej zostaliśmy teleportowani do tego dziwnego świata. - powiedział Vastus. *Chyba musimy sobie wymyśleć imiona. - zdecydował Stronius *To ja będę... Ackar! - powiedział Gelu. *Nie! Ja będę Ackar, ty będziesz Gelu, ty... Vastus, ty... Stronius a ty... Kiina! - zdecydował Ackar. *Ok. - odpowiedzieli wszyscy. *Dobra, to chodźmy poszukać innych iiistooooooot... - upadł Gelu. *Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Ackar. *Nnnieee... potknąłem się o coś... - powiedział Gelu. Nagle odkryli coś niezwykłego... Na co głosujecie? Jaki jest wasz najulubieńszy Bionicle: Turaga Vakama Turaga Nokama Turaga Matau Turaga Nuju Turaga Onewa Turaga Whenua Jala Takua Kapura Tamaru Kongu Hahli Kotu Macku Onepu Nuparu Huki Hafu Kopeke Matoro Gukko Pewku Muaka Kane-ra Nui-jaga Nui-rama Manas Tarakava Nuhvok Va Gahlok Va Lehvak Va Pahrak Va Kohrak Va Tahnok Va Nuhvok Gahlok Lehvak Pahrak Kohrak Tahnok Nuhvok Kal Gahlok Kal Lehvak Kal Pahrak Kal Kohrak Kal Tahnok Kal Makuta Toa Tahu Toa Nuva Tahu Toa Gali Toa Nuva Gali Toa Lewa Toa Nuva Lewa Toa Onua Toa Nuva Onua Toa Pohatu Toa Nuva Pohatu Toa Kopaka Toa Nuva Kopaka Turahk Lerahk Kurahk Vorahk Panrahk Guurahk Takanuva Takutanuva Toa Metru Vakama Toa Metru Nokama Toa Metru Whenua Toa Metru Onewa Toa Metru Matau Toa Metru Nuju Zadakh Rorzakh Bordakh Nuurakh Vorzakh Keerakh Nidhiki Krekka Turaga Dume Nivawk Toa Lhikan Kikanalo Nuhrii Orkahm Ahkmou Ehrye Tehutti Vhisola Toa Hordika Vakama Toa Hordika Nokama Toa Hordika Whenua Toa Hordika Onewa Toa Hordika Matau Toa Hordika Nuju Sidorak Roodaka Keetongu Oohnorak Boggarak Keelerak Roporak Suukorak Vohtarak Kahgarak Toa Hagah Norik Toa Hagah Iruni Bomonga Gaaki Iruini Pouks Kualus Norik Toa Inika Jaller Toa Inika Hahli Toa Inika Nuparu Toa Inika Kongu Toa Inika Hewkii Toa Inika Matoro Vezok Hakann Reidak Zaktan Avak Thok Vezon Fenrahkk Brutaka Axonn Umbra Irnakk Kardas Garan Balta Dalu Kazi Piruk Velika Toa Mahri Jaller Toa Mahri Hahli Toa Mahri Nuparu Toa Mahri Kongu Toa Mahri Hewkii Toa Mahri Matoro Dekar Defilak Sarda Idris Thulox Morak Kalmah Takadox Mantax Carapar Ehlek Pridak Maxilos Spinax Gadunka Hydraxon Lesovikk Nocturn Karzahni Phantoka Lewa Phantoka Kopaka Phantoka Pohatu Antroz Vamprah Chirox Mutran Icarax Toa Ignika Tanma Solek Photok Radiak Gavla Kirop Vican Axalara T9 Jetrax T6 Rockoh T3 Bitil Gorast Krika Teridax Mistika Tahu Mistika Gali Mistika Onua Vultraz Mazeka Mistika Takanuva Vastus Gresh Ackar Malum Kiina Tarix Mata Nui Vorox Skrall Stronius Gelu Strakk Atakus Berix Crotesius Kirbold Kyry Metus Raanu Sahmad Scodonius Tarduk Zesk Telluris Fero Skirmix Tuma Skopio XV-1 Baranus Cendrox V1 Kaxium Thornatus Click Wiem że zdziwiliście się widząc ile się napisałem, głosujcie!--Vordak 15:38, 17 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja zagłosowałem na Gresha. chciałbym zapytać się, czy moglibyście po zagłosowaniu napisać tu na kogo głosowaliście. dziękuję--Vordak 19:31, 17 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja ostatecznie na Vastusa.Użytkownik:TRYNA(12:36, 18 lip 2009 (UTC) Na Kopakę. El_Rurkins. A kto zagłosował na rahaga iruniego i gukko!!!?--Vordak 13:01, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) jeszcze raz przypominam... po zagłosowaniu piszcie tu na kogo głosowaliście!!!--Vordak 13:01, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja na Mata Nuiego. - Kapib 07:12, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja na Tahvoka Va. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 07:50, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja puściłem głosa na Tahu Mistika --T_T, raper ciemności 16:08, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Uwaga! Proszę się wpisać najpierw na tę listę później was przydzielę. Każdy który mi się spodoba, pod względem broni, biografii i innych które mi się podobają, przydzielam do prawdziwych przyjaciół! Sługusi *El_Rurkins. *Świrunni 10:12, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) Prawdziwi przyjaciele *Toa Teridax *TRYNA Dyskusja Wrogowie Brudnopis [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vordak''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu ][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Vordak''Gadu] podpisy XD Tutaj są moje podpisy: Na cześć Tarixa! Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu A tutaj na cześć Gresha! Vordak, Władca Czasu Gadu 3d Już od kilku dni mam natchnienie, żeby zrobić własny trójwymiarowy film z bionicle (taki dwu godzinny i efektowny). Postanowiłem tutaj umieszczać różne zrzuty i projekty. Będzie to film z glatorian. A więc tak: thumb|left|Hełm Gresha thumb|left|Hełm Maluma thumb|Zbroja Maluma. W renderingu filmu będię wyglądać jak z lawy! A tutaj komentarze: Mam problem. Moglibyście mi podać zdjęcia hełmu Strakka, Voroxa i Tarixa z przodu i z boku?--Vordak 14:28, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Powiem Ci,że zbroja maluma nieźle Ci wyszła!TRYNA Dyskusja Dzięki. Fajny masz podpis. Dziś zrobiłem w 3d hełm Maluma. Jutro dam zdjęcie i zrobię pomarańczową i żółtą czaszkę glatorian i agori.--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 21:03, 23 lip 2009 (UTC) Podoba Ci się mój wymyślony bionicl.PS:Dzięki!TRYNA Dyskusja